Un diario y dos amores
by Dramione Black
Summary: James ya esta arto de los desplantes de Lilly, y decirle hacerle frente. Lilly decide escrivir todo esto en un diario que su hijo leera muchos años despues, acompañado de cierta pelirroja.One-shoot


-Lilly, espera-Me decía James, y note como su fuerte brazo me cogía, respire hondo para que el no notara todas las emociones que atravesaban mi cuerpo,

**Bueno esto es una pequeña historia en honor a los merodeadores.**

**Bueno ya sabéis que nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío si no de JKR.**

**Os dejo con la historia.**

-Lilly, espera-Me decía James, y note como su fuerte brazo me cogía, respire hondo para que el no notara todas las emociones que atravesaban mi cuerpo.

-Evans, Potter, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Evans- Note como una pequeña mueca de tristeza se asomo en su cara, y eso me hizo un gran daño a mi, a veces me odiaba por tratarlo así, pero el era un mujeriego, y yo la única a la que no había podido conseguir por eso me perseguía, y yo no iba a dejar que me destrozara, como hizo con miles de mujeres antes.

-Evans, por favor, me puedes decir que he hecho mal, pensé que te gustaría- Note como su mirada siempre alegre, se volvía triste, y pensé que quizás de verdad me quería, pero enseguida deseche esa idea.

-¿Qué que has hecho mal? Todo, no ves que no me interesas, no eres más que un prepotente engreído infantil. –No sabía de donde habían salido todos esos insultos realmente no lo sentía, pero era mi propia manera de proteger mi corazón, no estaba a dejar que nadie, le hiciera más daño del que ya había sufrido. Pero en ese momento vi algo que jamás había visto en James, sus ojos, brillaban de tristeza e ira, como si ya no aguantara más la situación, no entendía nada, hasta que hablo.

-Ya no aguanto más Evans sabes- No entendí bien a lo que se refería pero sentí como mi corazón se resquebrajaba. –Hago todo lo posible por demostrarte que te quiero, y lo único con lo que me encuentro cada vez es con insultos.

Silencio, después de decir esto se callo, se notaba que realmente le dolía decir todo lo que estaba diciéndome, me decía que realmente me quería, pero esta vez no era como las demás, estabas solos en la sala común no delante de mil personas a las que demostrar lo machito que era, y sus ojos, me miraban fijamente, diciéndome que era verdad lo que sus labios me decían, y yo me quise morir en ese momento, y si realmente me amaba, y yo solo estaba hiriéndolo con mis palabras. No pude seguir pensando cuando volvió ha hablar.

-Dices que yo soy el infantil, por demostrarte que te quiero más que a nada, que lo que siento por ti es más que una simple tontería, haciendo que todos se enteren sin importarme lo que puedan pensar de mi, pero yo no soy el infantil sabes, lo eres tu, porque eres incapaz de afrontar lo que sientes por mi.

Tenia ganas de llorar pero sabia que ese no era el momento, había muchas cosas que aclarar para empezar, de verdad la amaba, al tener este pensamiento una sensación de calidez la invadió por dentro, la amaba, pero el creía que no lo amaba, como podía sentir eso.

-Ves que no entiendes nada James- Se me escapo su nombre, y vi que entre tanta tristeza que desbordaba, se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.- Te crees en serio que no había admitido nunca que te amaba, claro que lo he hecho, y hace mucho tiempo probablemente desde primero, pero no es eso por lo que te rechazo cada vez, vale, es por miedo. –Me callé no sabía que sentía en ese momento, quizás era momento de empezar a dejar el miedo y arriesgarme, pero quizás ahora era él el que me quería lejos. Solo pensar eso hizo que mi cuerpo se volviera frió, muy frió.

-Miedo, miedo de que Lilly.-Me llamo por mi nombre con miedo, pero para mi, fue la vez que mejor sonó, y esta vez no le corregí, era el momento de expresarlo todo, era ahora o nunca.

-Miedo de que realmente no sientas lo que dices, que lo único que te una a mi sea que te parezco imposible, miedo a que me rompas el corazón, a que me dejes como lo has hecho con todas las otras.- Ya esta ya lo había dicho, sentía como las lagrimas caían libremente por mis ojos, pero a la vez me sentía libre, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, que no sabía que tenía pero que realmente pesaba.

El tras esto simplemente me abrazo, y yo jamás me había sentido tan segura, era como si en sus brazos supiera que todo iba a ir bien, pero todo mejoro cuando se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

-Jamás te voy a dejar, y no tienes de que tener miedo porque te amo, lo se porque cada vez que te veo mi cuerpo se alborota, lo se porque cuando nos tocamos aunque solo un simple roce, se me pone el pelo de gallina, lo se por todo lo que me haces sentir en cada momento con solo cerrar los ojos y pensar que te tengo con migo. Porque me despierto pensando en ti, y me acuesto pensando que alo mejor, mañana puede que me aceptes, o que nos llevemos mejor. Así que puedes dudar de todo excepto de que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero James.- Y en ese momento paso lo que llevaba esperando por años, lentamente junto sus labios con los míos, y me beso de la forma más dulce de la que nadie lo había hecho, y la verdad superaba con creces mis sueños.

Sus labios eran dulces, sabían a chocolate con naranja, dulce pero con su toque de rebeldía.

De repente Harry cerró el libro Ginny se había dormido en su regazo, oía su respiración pausada, lenta.

La verdad entendía como se sentían sus padres, el se sentía igual con la pelirroja que tenía al lado, dejo el libro en la mesita, como hacia cada noche después de leer un poco del diario de su madre, y se fue a dormir, abrazando a su pelirroja, ambos tapados con las sabanas.

Porque después de la guerra y de todo lo sufrido era feliz, al igual que sus padres lo fueron una vez.

**Gracias por leerla, si me queréis hacer feliz, dejarme un review.**

**Y va como recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia de Luchando por mi destino, que si pasáis a verla yo no me voy a quejar.**

**Un beso.**

**DRAMIONE BLACK**


End file.
